


Ladies' Night

by becisvolatile



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge 2013 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becisvolatile/pseuds/becisvolatile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing the Black Widow along to retrieve a mouthy intern seemed like overkill. Sort of on par with burning down your house to kill a spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of the Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge, today's prompt was 'bets'. In my head, this was meant to be Clint/Darcy. I can safely confirm that that did not happen. Not even a little. The girls wanted to play and I wasn't going to say no.

"Twenty?" 

"Fifty." 

Maria rolled her eyes and pushed her way into the bar, "No way am I betting you fifty dollars that you can seduce someone. I'm not stupid." 

Natasha just gifted her with a sexy twist of the mouth. "You never know, I could strike out. Stranger things have happened." 

Maria let her eyes slide greedily over Natasha's curves. She was wearing a navy crepe silk dress, low at the front and fitted all over, slightly more formal than Maria's own standard liberty selection of dark denim jeans and neat blazer over a silk singlet. She really couldn't think of too many people who wouldn't fall prey to Natasha's very specific charms. Still... "I don't know, Lewis does seem to be awfully fond of talking the Cap out of his shirt." 

"Ugh, I know, how _does_ she do that?" 

"Admin pool has it at two to one odds that she's using some sort of voodoo." 

"With powers of persuasion like that, she should be recruited." 

"For now," Maria scanned a bank of booths, shuffling between crowded tables toward the bar, "I'd just settle for having her in protective custody." 

Natasha nodded, her eyes focused as she tried to pinpoint their target. It wasn't like Maria wasn't happy with the assistance, or the company. She and Natasha had an easy sort of kinship both in the field and in other, more private, domains. Still, bringing the Black Widow along to retrieve a mouthy intern seemed like overkill. Sort of on par with burning down your house to kill a spider. At least the bar was packed in a way that meant that only those in their immediate path stopped to look twice. Natasha wiggled in her heels as she walked, her posture screaming 'office worker out for some mid-week margaritas'. She wasn't shocked that so many people seemed to accept the ruse, Natasha was _good_. 

"You have a plan to find her?" Maria called over the loud 80's rock music. 

"Don't need one, look for the booze, look for the men. She'll be there." 

Natasha's words proved to be damn near prophetic. They found Darcy holding court from the bar top where she reclined, a line of salt sprinkled between her exposed cleavage and a wedge of lime perched between full red lips. Body shots. Maria struggled to maintain a disapproving expression. 

"I think we're done here," Natasha shifted her posture again, shoulders back, spine fluid as her hips swung. The group parted as she approached Darcy. 

Darcy wasn't completely hammered, but she was well on her way to being buzzed. She seemed to be clutching the bar just a _little_ too tightly and her knees drifted, slightly opening and shutting, treating Maria to just the barest glimpse of pink polka dotted knickers beneath her short denim skirt. Maria launched her arse up onto the bar next to Darcy's feet, leaning across to rest her elbow on them. One particularly brave (or stupid) frat boy jabbed a crooked finger toward the shot glass in Darcy's hand. "That's my shot." 

One perfectly manicured eyebrow shot up as Natasha regarded him calmly, a second passed and then she shrugged and turned to Darcy, her head dropping as she slowly dipped her tongue to the trail of salt. She put on a good show as she licked and sucked her way up the deep valley between Darcy's breasts. She came up for air, red curls bouncing as she let Darcy feed her the shot. Clearly accustomed to hard liquor, Natasha barely flinched as she leaned back in to bite into the lime wedge between Darcy's teeth. Juice fell from the corners of Darcy's mouth and trickled down her jaw and over her neck. She didn't hesitate to chase the path of tart juice down to the swell of Darcy's generous breasts. It was hard not to notice the way that Darcy's nipples grew hard beneath the stretch cotton of her shirt. The evening was looking up. 

"Looks like you missed your shot," Maria noted as she twirled her finger in the air, indicating that the frat boy and any other onlookers could just turn around and be on their way. No one argued, Maria had a habit of getting her way. 

Darcy started to fidget then, her hips squirmed and her neck arched up as she came up on her elbows and smiled that wide, genuine grin of hers. "'Sup, guys?" 

"Not much, Lewis," Natasha stepped back as she sat up and slid from the bar. "Just out for a quiet drink?" 

They both watched as Darcy shrugged, looked over the bar, then swiped the bottle of tequila and three glasses. "Well, it _is_ a school night after all." 

That was the great thing about Darcy. She ticked so many boxes, she wasn't intimidated, she was sexy as Hell, appropriately cleared and always out for a bit of fun. Not to mention that she was stacked like one of the Cap's pin-ups. "Booth," Maria said with a nod. She wasn't asking, she was directing and even though the place was packed, she found that she had no trouble clearing one of the crescent booths in the back corner of the bar. No downtown barflies could hold up to the sort of determined glare that had Director Fury himself ducking and weaving. 

Natasha followed closely with a pitcher of beer, something lighter and a little less likely to knock Darcy off her feet given that she already had a head start. Darcy shuffled into the round booth, with a silent look Natasha and Maria slid in at opposite sides to flank her. 

"So you're here to kill me, right?" Darcy's tone was flip as she poured herself some tequila. 

Natasha remained smugly silent, which even Maria had to admit was a little terrifying. 

"Not yet, maybe later." Maria poured two beers and swapped one with Darcy. "Right now we need to chat." 

Beneath the table Darcy's knees bumped up against the other women. They were close, packed in tight, heads together as they spoke. "Must be a critical conversation if SHIELD is sending a Deputy Director and lead assassin to get it done." 

True, it didn't look great, but they had their reasons. Beneath the table Maria dropped a calming hand to Darcy's knee, she felt the faintest tremble before Darcy seemed to relax. "Truly, just a chat." _For now._

Natasha took a sip of her beer then spoke, "We might need to take you to the Tower tonight while we deal with some security issues. You, uh, posted an interesting image on Facebook today. The one with you holding Mjolnir?" 

"Mew mew?" Darcy's face cracked into a grin. "Technically Thor was holding it for me, he was out of shot." 

"Yeah, still not awesome, Darcy." Maria squeezed at her knee as she tried to soften the blow, "It still amounts to you taking a selfie with one of the most powerful WMDs known to man." 

"Not cool?" 

"Not cool," Natasha confirmed with a smirk. 

Darcy shrugged, "Lessons learned, huh? We still good to finish a few drinks?" As she asked, Maria felt her knee nudge her own. Darcy had shifted her legs so that they were slightly parted, she leaned in to to grab her beer and behind her back Maria gave Natasha a knowing look. 

Still, it paid to be sure about these things, Maria let her hand curve around Darcy's knee, her little finger slipping up the inside of her thigh, just an inch. She watched closely as Darcy's pupils seemed to blow out, her breath catching... then her stunning lips curving up around the lip of her glass. 

Maria scoped out the bar then, fairly certain that the corner was dark enough, that they were seated far back enough that anything that happened under the table was likely to stay that way. Assured of some measure of privacy, she let her hand slip further up Darcy's thigh, fingers stroking and teasing for long minutes until she felt her wrist push at the denim of her skirt and her little finger brush against the lace edge of Darcy's underwear. 

Darcy shifted, canting her hips forward and Maria noticed that Natasha also seemed to have a hand underneath the table. _Perfect_. 

Her fingers flicked out to run along the wet cotton of Darcy's underwear and tangled with Natasha's. There was nothing better than watching their coordinated efforts dovetail in a move that showcased true military precision. Natasha gently stroked at the soaked fabric, then hooked a finger into the elastic, pulling them aside for Maria. 

Darcy made a sweet little mewling noise as Natasha actually managed to grab her beer, sip, and _look bored_. Oh, she was _good_. Maria paused, threw down a mouthful on tequila, then let two fingers slide across Darcy's soft bare pussy. God, she wanted to put her mouth on her, but that was going to have to wait. For now they were just selling the idea to her, giving her a glimpse of what they could do for her. Maria circled and stroked her tight _hot_ passage and Natasha's knuckles bumped against hers as she tended to Darcy's clit. 

"Oh, God, _yesss_." Darcy set her beer down and sunk lower onto the bench, widening her knees as she went. A single look from Natasha was all it took for them to swap, Natasha shamelessly sinking two fingers deep into Darcy while Maria shifted her soaked digits to quickly flutter over her clit. Darcy's hips bucked and writhed as she edged closer to her orgasm, Maria watched as Natasha leaned in to surreptitiously tongue the shell of her ear and that was what seemed to set her off. Her legs snapped shut, trapping their hands as her chest heaved and her breath faltered and she made _such_ an effort to come silently, or at least without brining attention to their merry trio. 

Eventually, Darcy opened her legs, freeing their hands. Maria pulled away with a soft smile as she gave Darcy's thigh a parting stroke. 

"I don't care where you take me as long as we get to do that again." 

"Again?" Natasha was the very picture of coolness, Maria knew it for a lie. She had to be as wet and as ready as she was. It was taking all of her considerable willpower not to just usher them both into a cubicle in the ladies and have her way with them properly. 

"Yeah, we need to go. The Tower, car, Fury's desk, flat surface," Darcy had a slightly breathless edge to her voice, "Don't care." 

At that Natasha turned her triumphant grin to Maria and leaned across Darcy, their full breasts pressing together for Maria's viewing pleasure. Natasha reached for her hand and drew Maria's fingers - the ones that had so recently been inside of Darcy - to her lips and sucked them into her mouth. Darcy groaned and gripped Maria's knee beneath the table. 

"You're still only getting a twenty," Maria said as the three women slipped from the booth.


End file.
